Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm pump, and in particular to a diaphragm pump utilized in a sleeping system.
Description of the Related Art
A diaphragm pump is commonly utilized in a sleeping system (for example, a bed) to inflate the sleeping system. However, the diaphragm pump generates a great amount of noise. When the diaphragm pump inflates the sleeping system at night, the noise might bother people sleeping nearby.